1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-shock structure for a data storage device, and more particularly to an anti-shock structure for a data storage device used in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, for a hard disk drive disposed inside an enclosure of a computer, when the enclosure is subjected to vibration, the hard disk drive without a good anti-shock protection structure is easy to be vibrated and accordingly easy to be damaged. Thus, Taiwan Patent No. 00474442 discloses an external type hard disk drive case having anti-shock and anti-dust functions, as shown in FIG. 1. The hard disk drive case mainly includes a cover A, a hard disk drive B and a base C. A connecting port C1 and a power port C3 are disposed on the base C and connected to the hard disk drive B through a flexible circuit board C2 and a power line C4, respectively. The improvement is that the hard disk drive case further comprises a plurality of flexible pads 2′ including an upper pad 21′, a frame pad 22′ defining an opening 221′ and a lower pad 23′. The upper pad 21′ is disposed between the cover A and the hard disk drive B. The opening 221′ of the frame pad 22′ can receive the fixing block 1′, wherein the fixing block 1′ is located around the hard disk drive B and fixed to the hard disk drive B by screws. Thus, the hard disk drive B and the fixing block 1′ are surrounded by the frame pad 22′. The lower pad 23′ is disposed between the hard disk B and the base C. By wrapping the hard disk disposed between the cover A and the base C with the pads 2′, an external type hard disk drive case having anti-shock and anti-dust functions is obtained.
FIG. 2 is an exploded view of an anti-shock structure for a small type external hard disk drive case disclosed by Taiwan Patent No. M264618. As shown in FIG. 2, the anti-shock structure includes a plate 41′ extending from and integrally formed with a circuit board 4′. The plate 41′ allows a hard disk drive 6′ to be fixed thereto. The circuit board 4′ is used to electrically connect the hard disk drive 6′ to an external case 3′. The anti-shock structure further includes a base plate 5′ which can be received by the external case 3′. By stamping the base plate 5′, a substantially U-shaped structure 51′ is formed. Meanwhile, two flanges 52′ extend outwardly from respective opposite side walls of the U-shape structure 51′. A plurality of fixing holes 53′ is formed on each of the flanges 52′ and two buffer strips 54′ made of flexible material are respectively fixed to the flanges 52′. To assemble the base plate 5′, the circuit board 4′ and the hard disk 6′ together, screws are passed through the fixing holes 53′ of the base plate 5′ and through holes of the circuit board 4′ and fixed into screw holes of the hard disk drive 6′. Thus, a stack structure is formed, wherein the hard disk drive 6′ is located on the circuit board 4′ and the circuit board 4′ is located on the base plate 5′. Such a structure is then mounted inside the external case 3′ with the circuit board 4′ electrically connecting the hard disk drive 6′ and the external case 3′. Therein, the U-shaped structure 51′ and the buffer strips 54′ of the base plate 5′ located below the circuit board 4′ are helpful to protect the hard disk drive 6′ located on the circuit board 4′ against shock coming from the external case.
However, neither the flexible pads 2′ nor the U-shaped structure 51′ can completely protect the hard disk drive from being damaged by shock.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop an anti-shock structure which can improve the anti-shock efficiency and prolong the lifetime of a data storage device such as a hard disk drive.